Decepticon Oneshots
by JetfireSkyfire
Summary: Why not give Decepticons some attention?
1. Endor 50 Sentences

1\. Home

Endor looked around her new room, failing to notice the helicopter standing in the doorway.

2\. Worth

"You're worth more than I could ever imagine," First Aid said after withdrawing his mask, showing coolant falling down his cheeks, and Endor could tell he meant it.

3\. Soldier

Endor saluted the leader of the Decepticons, despite knowing the fact that he's a total psycho.

4\. New

"I may be new, but that doesn't mean I can't do anything," she told Motormaster with a glare.

5\. Incoming!

Endor ran at Motormaster from behind and headbutted him, knocking the Stunticon to the ground.

6\. Lies

"How can you be sure that's true?" She asked the yellow and purple jeep.

7\. Found

The red and gray femme held an object out to Vortex, allowing the helo to look it over.

8\. Let Me Go

"I'm sorry, I've already let go of most of those memories," she told the Scramblebot femmeling before pulling her wrist free from the grip.

9\. Carry

Endor held her scythe in both her servos, her intakes were rugged and she was heavily wounded, but like pit was she going to give up now.

10\. Flames

"I did nothing wrong," Endor said as she had her scythe over her shoulders, they city behind her having been caught on fire.

11\. Distraction

If there was one thing she was good at, it was making sure the Autobots didn't know what the Decepticons were up to.

12\. Family

"Yeah, I suppose you could say I've got a big family," Emily told the talk show host, "Got a few cousins, a little goodie two-shoes sister, a step-father, and a bunch of uncles, most of which are also goodie two-shoes."

13\. Legacy

Endor transformed to shuttle mode and joined with Bruticus in place of Blast-Off when their shuttle was blown off.

14\. Girl Group

Emily flipped a nearby table when she found out who else was in the group, saying, "No way in hell am I going to be able to work with her."

15\. Professor

Emily sat on her teacher's desk, leaning close to him with a seductive look on her faceplate.

16\. Song

"I'm a singer," Endor informed, "It's what I do."

17\. Attraction

Endor often found herself staring at Wildrider without a second thought as to what she was doing.

18\. Wreckers

"I don't really give a frag what you think, I'm joining the wreckers," Endor said to the Combaticon helo.

19\. Song on Fire

Endor huffed when some random Decepticon tried to court her, though she turned him down by stabbing him with her scythe.

20\. Web World

"Everything happens for a reason," was Endor's reasoning when Brawl asked why she didn't join the Decepticons sooner.

21\. Boy Toys

Blue optics hidden by a blue visor stared at the combiner when she was asked to join a group frag session.

22\. Three-way

The blue-eyed female hugged the sheets from where she lied between two older men she had no interest in and muttered to herself, "Why did I do this in the first place?"

23\. Torture

An almost creepy smile crossed the femme's faceplate as she approached her latest victim, her scythe in her servos.

24\. Later, Gator

"Whatever. I'm leaving. Don't wait up for me," Endor said as she left the Decepticon base of operations.

25\. Strike Force

The gray and red approached the Autobots, a few Decepticons behind her.

26\. Concert

"I've become so numb," Emily stood in front of the judges, one hand barely touching her chest and the other at her side as she sang the song Numb by Linkin Park.

27\. Russian Lullaby

No one expected Endor to be the one that kept disappearing and reappearing closer when they played with the lights.

28\. Where's Your Chill?

"Up your aft and around the corner," She said when one of the Sweeps asked her a question.

29\. Nowhere

A smile crossed her faceplate as she left the other bot in a state of panic.

30\. Slaughter

"Yeah, I did this, so what? It's more than any of you will ever do," she said as she stood surrounded by offlined frames, energon coating her scythe as well as her servos and surrounding her mouth.

31\. Heathens

Endor smiled brightly at Onslaught, seeming to add on to the fact that most members of a combiner are difficult to deal with.

32\. Fear Not

"Why must it be me that always has to save your ungrateful aft?" Endor asked when she walked up to the injured Wildrider, arms crossed over her chestplate.

33\. Underground

Emily glared up at the other as she bandaged a wound on her arm.

34\. Test

"So what if I cheated? Who's gonna believe you anyway?" Emily asked as she ran a finger along the other's jaw.

35\. Pride

She raised an optic ridge, servos crossed over her chestplate, Onslaught having done the same thing beforehand.

36\. Dangerous

"You really think you could take on someone like me?" She asked, disbelief in her voice.

37\. Can't Shake Me

Endor held tightly to the Autobot, refusing to let go until she got the chance to offline him.

38\. You Are

"What the fuck are you doing?" Emily asked when she saw what it was that Wesley was doing.

39\. Thunderstorm

If one were to look outside, they would see her standing out in the rain, not caring if there was severe thunder and lightning.

40\. Lights

The scream that erupted from the femme quite literally shattered every single light in the building.

41\. Flight

When Blast-Off took off into space, Endor went with him because she wanted to see what she would be doing.

42\. Understanding

"And that's where you lost me," Emily said when her acquaintance said something scientific.

43\. Savage

"Damn girl, you savage," Allyona said, causing Emily to smile brightly.

44\. Bye, Bye, Bye

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?" Endor screamed at her younger sister Zodiac.

45\. Attack!

The gray and red femme raised her scythe above her helm and brought it crashing down on her enemy.

46\. Kiss It Goodbye

"Bad things happen to those who lie," Endor told First Aid before kissing his helm and walking away.

47\. He Could Be the One

Blue optics hidden by a blue visor when the psycho Stunticon leaned closer, his optics offlining.

48\. 7 Things

"Give me a few reasons why I should believe you," Emily said to the older male.

49\. Resolution

When she was released from the Autobot's grip, a snarl escaped her vocalizer.

50\. Gem

"You're a gem I didn't realize I had," Vortex said with a smile when his mask was retracted, which proceeded to make Endor smile brightly.


	2. Onslaught Memory Logs

From the memory log of Onslaught, Combaticon leader and tactician; happy memory that makes them smile

Yellow optics hidden by a yellow visor peered over the bars to the crib.

There was no sparkling lying in it, so why was it here?

The small blue and green youngling looked over when he heard a bot approaching.

"Sire!" He exclaimed when he saw who it was, running to the bigger mech that picked him up.

Flashcast smiled at the youngling in his arms.

"What's with the crib?" Onslaught couldn't help but ask, no hint of an expression on his faceplate.

"What if I told you that you're going to be a big brother?" Flashcast asked.

Onslaught's optics widened and his mouth opened slightly.

"Carrier sparked?" He asked.

A chuckle escaped Flashcast and he nodded.

"Yeah."

When it came time to place the newspark in its frame, Onslaught was sitting crisscross in front of the smaller frame, his servos in between his legs.

He noted that the color of the frame is mostly black and brown with a little bit of purple.

The youngling watched as the spark was placed in the frame and as the sparkling's systems were booted up.

It was noted that the color of the sparkling's optics were purple.

The sparkling looked around before his optics landed on Onslaught, who smiled brightly and tilted his helm slightly.

Almost immediately, the sparkling reached out to the youngling and made the grabby hands.

That made Onslaught's expression brighten and his smile widen.

Picking up the sparkling, he held the younger close.

* * *

From the memory log of Onslaught, Combaticon leader and tactician; memory that makes them angry

Onslaught had gotten out of school in a grumpy mood.

Today hadn't been good to start with and it only got worse as it progressed.

Not even carrier's treats could fix his mood.

"Come on, big mech. Can I have a smile?" Sky High asked and attempted to pinch his cheek plating, only to have him swat her servo away.

"Stop it, carrier. You're not helping," he told.

Sky High's expression saddened and she pulled her servo back.

"Oh, sorry. Guess I'll leave you to it then," she said and left her oldest youngling to read what was on his data pad.

However, it didn't take long for the mechling to get distracted with something he heard just out the window and what he saw out the corner of his optic.

It was his younger brother Blast-Off and it looked like he was in trouble.

Turning off his data pad, Onslaught turned to look fully outside and see that Blast-Off was cornered by a couple mechlings in Onslaught's class and he was a bit damaged.

"You're such a burnout," one said and kicked the younger.

Ok, that did it.

Onslaught stormed out to where they were and shouted, "Hey! Leave him alone!"

Purple optics look at him and a smile crossed Blast-Off's faceplate.

"Big brother!"

Scrambling to his pedes, the smaller youngling went and hid behind Onslaught.

The other two laughed and looked at the visored mechling.

"And what are you going to do about it, groundpounder? Huh? You're practically as useless as he is."

Almost immediately, Onslaught charged the two while giving a battle cry and rammed his helm into them, effectively knocking them to the ground and the intakes out of them.

* * *

From the memory log of Onslaught, Combaticon leader and tactician; random memory

The Combaticons had taken control of Cybertron after their banishment from Earth.

Onslaught had been messing with the space bridge tech while Brawl and Blast-Off were sitting just outside the window.

He heard the door to the building swish open, but paid no mind to who entered.

The mech who entered paused and looked when he noticed he wasn't alone, spotting the tactician almost immediately.

Kind of hard to miss with his size and all.

His color scheme seemed all too familiar.

That's when it hit.

"Onslaught?" The newbie asked.

That made the Combaticon leader stop what he's doing and look at the other.

Hadn't heard that voice since he joined the Decepticons.

It was Flashcast.

Seems he's neutral for Onslaught couldn't find an Autobot or Decepticon symbol on his frame.

"Sire?" He asked.

A nod from the other mech.

"What happened to you and Blast-Off? Haven't heard from either of you since the war started," Flashcast said.

"Can't talk sire, kind of busy at the moment," Onslaught told as he got back to work.

It wasn't long before they heard a certain shuttle say, "I'm sure Onslaught has a brilliant plan in mind. He always does."

* * *

From the memory log of Onslaught, Combaticon leader and tactician; random memory

Onslaught had gotten into Cybertron's War Academy, meaning he'd have to spend time away from his family.

He'd told them beforehand that a friend would be going with him when he left, in which one followed up with a crack about him having friends, as he hadn't made any in his time in Altihex.

What they didn't know was that his friend (and the Academy) knew him by a different name.

"You're leaving?" Blast-Off asked upon hearing the news.

The elder brother looked at the other and nodded.

"Unfortunately, yes."

He placed a servo on Blast-Off's shoulder plating when he noted the expression on the younger's faceplate.

"Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it," he told with a small smile.

A nod from the younger mech.

"Hey, Combatmaster! You ready?" An unfamiliar voice (to Blast-Off anyway) asked as a different shuttle mech approached the two.

Combatmaster? Really?

Onslaught and Blast-Off looked at them.

"This your friend?" Blast-Off asked.

A nod from the grounder.

"Hey Sprocket," Onslaught greeted.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Before the two got the chance to leave, Blast-Off out of nowhere drew Onslaught into a tight embrace, which made his optics widen under his visor.

"I'll miss you, big brother."


End file.
